Can you see me clearly?
by MothsCry
Summary: After a discussion that changes Brittany Pierces world she is sent away from her home town landing crash bang in Santana Lopez's world of lies, deception and teenage drama. Classes are filled with crazy Nuns. Her blonde roommate seems like she is on edge of being psychotic and there are too many rules.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Fanfic. So I apologise in advance for this brain splatter. ;D  
If there is any advice you could give me? I would give large thanks for advice and comments. :D  
Thanks.

* * *

Chapter One

Board-ing:

Summer was ending and so all bad things must come to an end. Santana tapped her fingers against the window of her room, creating a noise in the eerie silence. She leaned her head against the warm glass pane as the sun trickled through. As she slowly closed her eyes, in an attempt to stop the gaze from the warm, blazing sun invading her chocolate brown eyes; she let the novel she held in her left caramel coloured hand gracefully fall into her lap.

Ten weeks earlier at the beginning of her vacation, were Santana had spent time indulging her petite body in greasy dinners of bacon and eggs, and long lye in's under soft black sheets. That was all served to her punctually at a snap of her delicately pedicured fingers. She would never have thought that those days would morph themselves into a bitter prison, of solitude and loneliness, bringing her to detest any human vessel that would approach her. However that outcome was delivered, after been drove thousands of miles back to her home of cold graying marble. The marble structure was so secluded that no sound or view of a living person could be found for miles in each direction. Such a separation from people would compel Santana to partake in an act of spending time with the Spanish speaking maid and driver, if she wished not to decline into such a state of loneliness. Instead of acting like a sensible adult and having a conversations with the people her family employed, Santana decided to pray for the day she returned to St-Catherine of Alexandria. In her dreams she began to see the old gothic building's yellow wallpaper that was stained by age. The never ending rows of oil paintings of past headmasters, hung in dusty frames. Cramped dorm rooms and noisy halls, filled with familiar female faces.

* * *

When Santana settled into the soft black leather of a chair, in one of the two town cars her family owned. Relief flooded through her body giving her a giddy optimism, school was about to begin. The Maids Husband or brother, whatever relation, slid himself into the driving spot forcing the seat belt over his bulging stomach. He turned his sweat covered neck, to enable his dark beady eyes to peer into the back of the car. "Ready Miss Lopez?" he croaked out, the words lathered thick in his Spanish accent.

Santana cocked one of her shaped eyebrows at the man, lowering the black Burberry sunglasses that shielded her eyes. "We employ you to drive, not talk." Santana bitterly husked. Raising an arm covered in the shinny leather of her jacket, she pointed her hand forward, raising her pointing finger slightly in a gesture for him to get her away from the place as fast as possible.

* * *

The summer Brittany experienced was terrible, it was like a slap of cold ice to her face, detached, cruel and stung like a bitch.

It was the last day of school, before summer. Brittany's entire body trembled even with her brains constant plead of it not too. A building nervous feeling was twisted and curled in the pit of her stomach, nauseously whipping its tail along her half digested lunch. She could barely stand on her pale legs knowing that this would be one of the hardest moments of her life. She rubbed her slick with sweat hands down the vibrant red cheerleading skirt. Taking a gulp of the humid summer breeze, she Walked through the cheap plastic door that creaked closed behind her. As she entered her home, her pale blue eyes were greeted with her parent's tears and faces that begged her to say it wasn't true. Even before seeing their appearance, she was aware that they already knew.

They knew she was a homosexual.

She fought it with every inch of her being, she cried in the dark, she heard the whispers in the corridors that cut her like a blade. It was only a matter of time until this day arrived. From the time they gripped her blonde hair in their violent fists, pulling it back, dragging her down to the cold lament floor. They let out a hideous cackle at the sight in front of them, shouting "People like you shouldn't have been born." All it took after that was peer pressure, crushing its way down on a friend, causing her to turn away and sing song down a cell to her Mum. That is all it took, something so small to create a massive impact that could change her life. To know longer be wanted by her family, to be despised instead of loved.

It took Margaret and Andrew Pierce two weeks filled with arguments to decide what to do with their daughter. Two long weeks of ignoring the existence of the teenage Pierce, but after them two excruciatingly long weeks. That caused deep inside Brittany's heart to shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. She was banished by those that were meant to love her, to the far edge of the country, to her Gran's home.

* * *

Elizabeth Margaret Pierce was 73 year old woman, that in her prime had raised four tall blonde her knowledge Brittany's visit had nothing at all to do with her preference on the female sex, in fact she had been fed lies by her Son. Andrew Pierce had concocted a story that Brittany was failing her classes, well that bit wasn't a had become so depressed and scared she refused to turn up for any of her classes other than the exception of Dance.

Elizabeth Pierce was under the impression that Brittany was a ruined girl and that it was her duty as a grandmother to place her on the right path again. To learn Brittany manners, how to work hard and be part of a respectable Catholic family.

* * *

When Brittany arrived at her Gran's large farm in St Ignatius Montana her muscles were cramped up due to the small spaces she had been seated in, through the day. It had taken her three hours to get to Helena Montana by plane, she had been sat next to an crow like woman, that's bones were distinct beneath her green knitted jumper. The woman constantly asked if she wanted a cough sweet, from the clear plastic sandwich bag she held in chapped hands. By the time the plane landed her head was dizzy from the shaking a gesture of no, that she kept making at the woman's offer of sweets. As she left the airport she was escorted into a red truck for another two hour's to Helena to St Ignatius.

When she eventually exited the red battered farming truck, that had occupied her life of for two hours. She faced vast land, that went on as far as her eyes could see. A few cows grazed to the left, while the right held fields of golden grain.

Her eldest cousin Ralph had drove her and was already walking into the house, with her beaten rucksack slung over one of his broad shoulder. The building looked like it had come straight from an old western movie the ones with John Wayne and Indians in them. It had dark wooden panels and even a porch with a rocking chair. It was two floors spreading so far back, that the thought of running around it tired her out.

Brittany was still standing in the opening as the sun began to set; she twirled on the spot taking the new surroundings in. Part of Brittany wanted to grin in delight, she loved animals and where better to be than a farm. But the circumstances that had led to her being there, made her want to run away into the darkest hole imaginable and cry for an eternity. It was with that thought that the delight warmth of the farm faded. She frowned trying to hold in the tears behind her eyes as she dragged her unwilling body into the building, her eyes cast down.

The chatter of voices between the seven people in the room stopped as soon as Brittany entered. She heard the friction of material as they all moved to take a better look at the new addition to their home.

That night her Gran told her of what would be happening on her stay. Brittany's tongue was tied, glued inside her mouth too afraid and unsure to speak. As she listened to her Gran's voice that emphasizing the R's in her words.

"My first rule is you will only speak when spoken too. The second is you will be given a list of chores, if you do not carry these out you will not get desert and you will be punished. I expect you to be here in the morning at 7am sharp to have breakfast, otherwise you will not get breakfast. The same with Dinner 7pm or you won't get any. Sunday there is no work after 9am due to church, what you will be attending. Do you understand?"

Brittany nodded at the woman speechless, as she attempted to process the large amount of information.

"Good,-" Elizabeth smiled at her granddaughter she was going against all her natural instinct to just scoop the blonde girl up in her arms. But there would be time for rewards after this matter was sorted.

"-you will also be attending St Catherine of Alexandria the all girl's boarding school in Utah." She pulled a letter out from her apron pocket and began to read. "Your uniform has been purchased and will be in the dorm room you have been given, along with your router and list of rules for our institution."

* * *

That night Brittany stayed awake, thinking of her cousins, did they know about what she loved? Did they care? She was terrified, alone, unwanted in a strange place she had no recollection of visiting before. That was the first night she cried herself to sleep in Montana and every night after that she did the same.

She did the list of chores she was given to the letter and secretly decided not to talk to anyone but the animals, even when spoken to. Towards the end of summer her Uncle and Gran had become suspicious of Andrew pierces motives, but they bid farewell to Brittany as Ralph drove her off.

Elizabeth Pierce was ready to search out the truth to why her granddaughter was sent to her, no matter the cost.

* * *

"Miss Lopez?" Santana stirred realizing she was pulled at the front of the gothic stone building. Irritation and anger filled her small body from being woke up, she couldn't help it, if she was tired hungry or aggravated something else took over her that made her want to pull a dagger out of thin air and drive it through anyone near hers flesh and bone. That was probably one of the reasons the girls had started naming her Satan, best reputation a girl could get at a Catholic School that still had nuns.

"Get the bags and take them up to the room!" She bellowed at the poor man. After a few moments of checking her red Lipstick she smirked at herself and let her first Sofia black heeled boot out of the car. She stood straitening the straight tight fitted red dress that was low cut enough to see cleavage, before placing the black leather jacket back over the top.

The freshman in the area were stumbling as they stared at Santana, most of them already in the horrible grey and blue uniforms. She rolled her eyes under the black lenses of her sunglasses, before smirking and blowing a kiss in the direction of girl that looked like she was about to pray for god's help. She then walked into the school making sure to add a small waggle to her rear.

The receptionist was a young Nun by the name Emma, she smiled picking up a sheet of paper and handing it to Santana. It contained the room number and the table number for evening meals for the year.

She walked past the fat slob of a driver as she made her way down the corridor to the dorm area, in the right wing. The driver tilted his hat, causing Santana to grind her teeth and flip him off over her shoulder.

She reached the number 11 door, double checking the sheet to see she had the right number she walked in to the room slamming the door behind her. As she entered the room, she let out a content sigh. There sat on one of the two beds in front of her was Berry, who was grinning like some deranged cat. "Fuck" Santana cursed under her breath, it was so predictable for her to be roomed with Berry.

In Santana's mind there are four types of girl's that attend this school; the catholic nuns in training, the rich stuck up dicks, the troubled rebels that no one could control and Rachel. Rachel was someone that shouldn't be in the School she was Jewish and had gay parents, what basically made her go against ever rule this school had. But by some strange unknown fate one of her fathers had landed himself the roll of piano teacher. So here Rachel Berry was the honorable student, head girl of their year, being the achiever of good grades, the girl who worships the rule book over the bible and this made her the so called 'example'.

Star girl Berry was probably placed in the same room as Santana in the form of a sick joke from Sister Sylvester. Sister Sylvester was always trying to tame the untenable Satan, especially during Physical Education where she would throw an assortment of balls at her and her peers while screaming that intercourse hurt's more.

Santana rolled her eyes going to the unoccupied bed in the room. "Berry if you masturbate when I am in here I swear to god I will kill you."

* * *

Ralph lets out a wolf whistle and Brittany can only agree the girl that had just stepped out of the black car is delicious. She watches the girl with the dark curls walk into the building from her seat in the truck.

Ralph leaned over to ruffle Brittany's hair "Well I wish I could have gone to a girls school." He winked at her. Brittany smiled, the problem was she wished she wasn't a girl. It wasn't that she didn't like having to menstruate every month. It would have just been allot easier if she was a boy, then she wouldn't have to hide what she wanted.

She followed the instructions given to her by the bird like lady at reception Ralph followed her with her bag on his shoulder to her room. She opened the white door with the number 13 on and took hesitant steps forward, into the new space.

A blonde haired girl was reading from the desk near the window. on hearing the door open she turned around.

"Oh hello, you must be Brittany?" The girl asked.

Brittany took in the grey cardigan over the top of the blue and silver tie and white shirt she was also wearing the blue and grey tartan patterned skirt for the school. Her features where delicate as if sculpted, she was smaller than Brittany but not by much her hair was a darker shade of blonde than Brittany's too and more maintained than her own wild hair.

After placing the bag down on the floor Ralph stepped into the conversation knowing his cousin wouldn't mutter a word. "Yeah she is Brittany."

She flicked her gaze to the similar man in the doorway she smiled "I am Quinn, I am your roommate."

Ralph ran his hands down his jeans nervously "She… no speak none our Britt…Well she speaks to the animals, well in Dutch."

"Oh,-" Quinn sighed "-well I will look after her Sir. In fact there is a party tonight, welcome back sort of thing, would she like that?"

Brittany went to her bag retrieving her clothes, knowing that the rest of that conversation she would be ignored anyway, someone else making the aimless decisions for her because Quinn had already made her mind up judging her as crazy, better crazy than a lesbian though.

* * *

Rachel had been seated watching Santana fish through the piles and piles of clothes she had "I don't think it is a good Idea you going to that." Rachel said for the fifth time that evening.

Santana was getting irritated she couldn't find her black strapless dress "Well berry you aren't invited, so shut up." Her voice rising with each word she spoke.

Rachel picked a sock off her bed tossing it back into the pile of clothes on Santana's side of the room. "That Puckerman boy isn't the sort you should be mixing with, what would god say?"

Santana had had it with Rachel three hours was long enough she was going to kill her regardless if she masturbated or not "Wait your Jewish, Puck is Jewish…So isn't saying that offending yourself? Besides that fat oaf you are pining over is going to be there, is he the wrong sort Berry-pants? Oh and I have seen your underwear Berry, stars? Like seriously, that isn't sexy. I am so not getting my mack on with Salamander lips while thinking of those stars being crushed by your giant bushy ass crack."

* * *

Santana had been dancing and grinding into puck since she had hit the dance floor and the alcohol in her system was pulsing and buzzing in time with the music. Every time Pucks hands had trailed to far across her chest she had to spin, she was getting dizzy. People had started blending into a watery fog of movements to the music.

Puck turned his head noticing the blonde hair of a boy giving him a thumbs up, his plan was in motion.

* * *

Brittany was standing in a corner in the hall sipping on a beer trying not to get dragged into the music, she so wanted to dance, but she couldn't let herself. She couldn't get carried away into the music, she knew she would begin to express herself as the music pulsed in her ears and her heart beat changed to match the tempo. She couldn't let her body give her away.

Trying to distract herself she watched Quinn talk to another girl with blonde hair in hushed whispers. She then watched the girl walk over to a boy with blonde hair before heading into the music. Brittany began to think that it was a blonde cult. She made up silly stories in her head before letting her back slowly slide down the wall so she could sit on the floor. She used to love this dancing, drinking, having fun being part of the 'it' group she just wanted to cry in mourning of the lost fun that would never be born.

Sam had spoken to Kitty briefly, and had given the thumbs up to Puck now he was just watching the new girl, she looked pretty bummed about something, maybes this wasn't a good idea. Before he had time to think it through Puck had slithered through the dancers to Sam.

"Is that her?" Puck asked poking one of his stocky fingers in the air.

Sam looked over to the blonde girl before answering "Well according to Kitty and Quinn, yeah. Where is Santana?"

"I told her that I was getting her a drink." Puck winked at him.

Sam walked over to Brittany hands in the pockets of his jeans, a feeling covered him like he was about to do something he would regret. He swallowed the feeling in his throat and smiled at her "Want to dance?"

Brittany looked at his blonde hair it was cut in a rugged mess, the same way most of her male cousins had their's. She missed them especially Ralph. She nodded dancing with a boy was fine, right?

She stood on her feet and mirrored his smile.

"I am Sam."

He walked past the stairs, and Brittany followed passing the open closet under the stairs as she was in front of the door another figure slammed their weight into her body, she yelped out in protest falling into the darkness of the closet as door swung shut. She heard laughter soon after, she curled herself into the corner trying not to listen to the noise.

* * *

Santana had ended up dancing with Kitty, who was laughing and swirling, liquor quite evidently taking over her brain by the amount of times she had clung to Santana. That was until Puck came back and ruined Santana's enjoyment. He shouted for everyone to listen and the music was shut off so people would be able to hear his testosterone laced voice. Santana looked over a little disappointed that kitty was moving away from her and towards Pucks brother.

Puck held a hat out "Okay we have someone in the closet and we have shoved everyone who was officially invited in Sam's hat here. So the lucky person who gets picked out will be having 7 minutes in heaven." He roared out.

A group of guys from the same school as Puck and Sam whistled and started clapping. Santana rolled her eyes. Yeah and it's probably a guy she thought.

Quinn walked past Puck smiling at him he stopped her with his hand "Oh Quinn would you like to do the honors " He thrust the baseball hat out to her, she plunged her hand in taking a piece of crumpled paper up and unraveling it. Scrawled in messy writing it said 'Santana Lopez'.  
"Oh and Quinn who is the lucky Guy or Girl?" he teased. She pushed him away from her and stated clearly "Santana."

Before Santana's slightly intoxicated brain could register that her name had been said, she was being dragged through the crowd by Puck and hauled into the closet. The door closing and clicking locked behind her, before the music was placed back on outside.

She kicked her feet into the door "let me out Noah before I shove your balls down your throat!" she was drowned out by the sound of music and the thick wood door.

After hearing shuffling behind her she turned again trying to peer through the darkness. "Hello?" no reply came; she placed the noise down to her imagination and let her body collapse to the stone floor.

"Stuck in a closet how ironic." Santana spat out to the darkness trying not to let the alcohol collapse her emotional defences as well.

Brittany had been listening to the girl that had been dragged into the closet similar to her push. She actually preferred it in here away from the people outside but she couldn't just listen to the other girl. She sounded so broken, on the verge of tears. She had to say something even if she felt her voice scratchy and irritated in her throat. "The closet isn't that bad."

Santana yelped scurrying back as if she could go through the door.

Santana's brain was going too fast for her to focus, she had just outed herself to someone she couldn't see.

Brittany was staring in the area of the voice, she was worried she had said something wrong but all she could hear in response was the deep panting breaths of the other person.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter attempt. Thank you for your favorites and follows. :)  
If anyone would review to help me improve my work that would be amazing. Thank You for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Two.****  
****I****t Was Only A Kiss****.**

With the darkness hiding them like a security blanket, Brittany let another "sorry" pass her dry lips and join the ragged breathing and the hushed sound of we will rock you.

It was a strange feeling speaking after so many summer days of promising not to utter a word, to a single soul. But with the darkness covering her features, she felt in that moment she could say all the words in the world. There would be no one to judge or hurt her, no two faced bitches; in tight fitting cheerleading uniform. She had no love to lose in this darkness, there was no pale blue eyes of abandonment filled with tears, no screaming questions of 'why?'

Brittany leaned forward on her knees, the cold stone reaching her flesh through the blue skinny jeans she was wearing. She crawled closer to the figure and settled against the door.

Being that close to the other girl she could smell the perfume on her body; it was mixed slightly with the aroma of alcohol but the smell was still clear to her senses. It was musky sweet smell of spices and freshly baked toffee, with a slight zest that tingled the pit of her stomach. The other girl had become fidgety next to Brittany, as Brittany breathed in the addictive scent.

The figure let out a breath before stuttering the words "No...One…knows."

Brittany turned her head and frowned at the voice, no one knows what? She wondered. People do know they are in the closet; the thought's twitched her nose.

The girl next to her had begun to sob uncontrollably, her entire body shaking with emotions. Brittany did the only thing that she could think of and wrapped her pale arms around the girl.

With her arms around her she could feel that the girl was smaller, petite in bone structure. At first the girl was hesitant of Brittany embrace. Eventually arms clung to her skin, a head and face burying into the yellow of Brittany duck t-shirt. Brittany stroked her hands down the girls back, making soothing noises. The kind of noises she use to make when her little sister Ally had fallen off the old red bike and grazed her knees.

"There are too many lies, I just can't help them." The girl choked through her sobs.

Brittany frowned, running her hand through the girl's hair in a swift motion. It was soft and straight like silk to her fingers. Judging by how long her hand was in the soft strands, Brittany gathered it would be past the girl's shoulders.

"What do you mean honey?" Brittany whispered gently into the girl's ear, the girl shuddered against Brittany's body.

Santana breathed in again, the alcohol was winning her inner battle. "I…am gay."  
She felt the other person lift there hand from her hair. The slight reactions made her feel like she had to justify what she meant, argue her point across. "I just…I just, don't like boys and…I have these dreams … Feelings, I don't know why." The other girl's hand resumed the previous stroking.

Santana stopped crying, instinct and want running high in alcohol controlled body. She moved fast in the arms that were holding her. She crashed her lips eagerly into the other persons own.

The taste of cheap beer mixed with the cheery of Brittany's lip gloss, she pulled back startled by the sudden attack. She mange to steal a quick gulp of oxygen before crashing her lips back into the strangers, they lips were full and well-practiced.

Their tongue's battled together, stroking against each other.

A quick bite to Brittany's lower lip, hands tangled in her hair the other girl's body pushing her against the floor. As her eyes closed her hands attempted to search, grasping round soft breast in her hands a moan vibrated through them in the dark.

Light and noise cracked at Santana eyes and ears. Drunken laughter echoing, she let go of the person leaping to her feet in a terrified state. Santana barraged past Sam that got pushed back, before he was able to open the door enough to see into the darkness of the closet.

Brittany couldn't look up in time to see that the girl had pushed her way out of Noah Puckerman's house; fleeing back to the dorm rooms, what would be open all night for late arrives.

Santana burst through her dorm room door, tear stained mascara down her cheeks. Berry sat up in bed like a zombie blinking wildly "Intruder, I have pepper spray." Rachel moved her hand for the draw at the left side of her bed.

Santana felt like crap but even the sight of Berry panicking like a mad woman made her let out a giggle "Calm down Rachel, no one in their right mind would want to touch you." Santana stumbled into the sheets of her own bed, not bothering to take off her black dress. Rachel had already resumed her snoring.

*  
Brittany had stood up and wobbled rather dazed out of the closet to Sam who had his eyes cast down slurring a "sorry" to her. She nodded, retreating back into her vow of silence a little curious and scared of what happened moments before.

Santana opened her eyes and stared at her reflection, she blinked pressing her finger against the circles under her eyes, with her pointer finger as she frowned. Looking down at the sink grabbing the skin coloured concealer and applying a health dollop underneath her thick black lashes. She closes her left eye, flicking her finger against the lashes there, her dark brown eyes unsatisfied with the length causing her hand to grab the mascara from the sink bowl, applying it to both of her eyes and batting the lashes gently. It still isn't quite perfect to her she grabs the black eyeliner and with concentration and years of practice provides two perfect lines to the top lid of each eye. She picked her eyebrow pencil up, as a rap at the door alarmed her. She pressed the pencil to her dark and perfectly styled eyebrows.

"Santana, I need to apply my moisturiser for the morning."

Santana rolled her eyes, as if the small troll so called 'Rachel' was facing her and not that of her own reflection. She continued apply the pencil as the other girl scream's where muffled as she forced the sound through the door. When she finished she tossed the pencil into the sink, turned the golden lock and opened the door to see the small brown haired girl frustrated her fists down at her side.

"Finally." Rachel sighed and squirmed past the taller girl to enter the bathroom. As soon as Rachel had entered the bathroom she began to scream at the sight; towels covered the floor all wet from Santana previous shower, the electricity running from the hair dryer and straighteners, the sink full with makeup and face wipes, tooth paste at the left hand corner of the mirror and Rachel's tooth brush floating in the toilet bowl.

With the scream from Rachel's lungs echoing in her ears Santana left the dorm room.

Santana entered the dining hall for breakfast, heading straight for kitty that was already arguing with the server and chief, a lady by the name of Miss Beiste.

Santana scanned the room quickly checking who was already up. She blinked and looked back over her shoulder looking back to a blonde that was seated with Quinn and Sugar. The blonde turned her head in the direction smiling slightly, Santana frowned turning back in the direction of the food she was walking too.

Santana shovelled scrambled eggs onto her plate while making comments that she knew would gain a giggle or grin from Kitty. "Shannon, looking hot as ever!" she winked at the chief. Chief Beiste face didn't change; it still exposed that hard look of terror.

Kitty and Santana laughed together while walking to a table in the middle of the room while commenting on how some people never change.

Santana had met Kitty sophomore year she had transferred out of a small state somewhere in the east. In Santana's category she fell into the troubled rebel, although kitty was more troubled than rebellious. Although she acted as if she disliked the world and did not care of what others thought, she managed to gain the reputation of bitch from her acting skills. She did this by arguing with staff she knew wouldn't report her; if she gained A's in their classes. Only intimidated those too scared to attack or voice anything back to her. The only intimidating thing about her was if you believed the rumours of the Fabray madness. Kitty had taken her step fathers name but her blood was true and she was cousins with Quinn Fabray.

The rumour of Quinn's madness started with the way she appeared and disappeared in a way like a witch or ghost. Her compulsive lying clear to anyone's ear that had taken to listening to her at first encounter you would think her sweet, funny, even caring. But Santana had learned different after a year of rooming with her she had stumbled across secrets that she herself could not even understand.

Santana looked up from her half eaten eggs pushing it way pulling her face in disgust at the amount she had ate. Sugars fake giggle pierced her ears interrupting her thoughts that were quickly turning back to the previous night. Santana spun her head in the direction of the three girls again her vision slowly swimming from the speed.

Kitty had noticed the sudden head turn and cocked her head to look at Santana with a smirk curling at her lips.

Santana pointed her finger over to the table across the room, not even attempting to hide the fact that she about to speak of the blonde across the room. "Who is she, the blonde next to Quinn?"

Kitty's smile grew into her signature cherisher cat grin. "Oh you mean the mute. Her name is Brittany she is rooming with Quinn, she got transferred. No one knows why, I guess she is just dumb."

Santana had listened too Kitty her eyes still glued on Brittany, she hummed gently. "She doesn't speak?"

"No, Quinn said her boyfriend or brother… whatever was basically a Redneck." Kitty set her fork down on the plate waiting for what Santana wanted to do to the new girl.  
_

Santana was later than she originally thought as she took two steps at a time up the old wooden stairs at the back of the building. She was on her way to Spanish class; it wasn't like she needed Spanish class she had been speaking Spanish all summer. She had learned the language before she could even walk. But hear she was 17 years later practically running to a class she didn't even have to sit to ace.

She burst through the doors to see Sister Mary Edward standing at the front staring intently at the spot she had just walked into. "Out!" Sister Mary Edward pointed back to the door. Santana rolled her eyes; she had met the first Nun to make her 'hate list' this year. Santana still stood staring at the Nun that was double her size. "I said out!" Sister Mary Edwards gesture again with her hand and taking a step towards Santana. The class around the two had gone into silence stunned by the courage of the shorter girl.

Santana raised an eyebrow at the Nun in front of her that was clearly growing impatient "Yeah, I heard you. I just think that you should calm your tits down." The entire class let out a shocked gasp at the term 'tits'.

Sister Mary Edward's face turned red screaming "Out now!" at the top of her lungs, what this time Santana turned and sulked through the door she had entered moments before.

Up close you could see the slight wrinkles at the corner of her eyes, even with the black material of her veil pulling her face back causing a face lift without the surgery. She was defiantly in her 40's and as sexually frustrated like the rest of her Nun family. Santana wouldn't mind Nun's as much if they would wear those sexy Nun outfits for Halloween, not like she would ever admit that though especially with a 6ft 6 Nun towering over her.

Sister Edward's gruff voice was not as loud in the corridor but it still seemed to bounce of the walls and hit Santana from every angle. "You have wasted your time and mine! Place your tie around your neck. Take those shoes off, button your shirt up. What would the Virgin Mary think if she could see you! Scandal! I want to see you after Lunch Miss Lopez, as for the inappropriate use of language I will see you after lunch for the next week." Santana nodded buttoning her shirt up and plucking the horrible silver and blue tie out of her grey blazer pocket tying around her neck and then dropping her arms down to her side.

"Shoes." Sister Edward stated.

"I am not taking my boots off." Santana was not going to enter that class room in her socks that would be beyond ridiculous in her mind.

"Your week has gone up to two." Sister Edward smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

It took two more times of threatening before Santana slipped her black leather boots over her ankles and joined her class mates again. To her class disappointment Sister Mary Edward added the 20 minutes that Santana had missed onto the end of the lesson.

30 minutes of Santana doodling eyes that looked similar in cat nature, Sister Edwards started shouting again. Santana looked up to see who the victim was. The blonde girl, Brittany was seated squirming in her chair looking around at everyone.

"You will tell me the answer when I ask for it!" Sister Edwards stormed through the row slamming the book down on Brittany's desk.

The blue eyes of the girl landed on Santana's, they were filled with unshed tears fear streaked through them. "Ella no habla hermana." Santana said looking back to the enraged penguin.

"Pierce?" Sister Mary Edwards asked the pale girl in front of her. Brittany nodded up and down like a nodding dog on a dashboard.

"Well Miss Pierce, there is nothing wrong with your voice. If you do not answer my questions you will get a week of detention at lunch, until you decide to speak." Sister Mary Edwards strolled to the front of the class. "Miss Fabray, perhaps you could answer the question?"

Quinn turned answering the question perfectly.

Santana cocked her eyebrow at Quinn, what was she up too?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.  
I Feel like we have History  
**  
If only she could lean over and ask. Then all of her problems would be over. She could, but she couldn't. The History class was something she was struggling with and although the girl was on the register and her name had been called out in every lesson of History, Brittany had failed to see her attend it. Santana had actually failed to turn up for any of the first week's detention; that she had been assigned on the Monday.

The missing person in Sister Mary Edward's detention had been over looked until she had lost the small sanity she kept in that large body of hers resulting in a fury filled search. There were only so many times Santana could avoid that classroom and add more days of detention on to her existing package.

Brittany had watched silently as the woman in black and white ran through the door in her hunt.

When Sister Mary Edwards found the small Latino sipping on water as she watched Kitty eat through a jacket potato with a disgusted look spread across her features. She grabbed a hold on her ear and hauled the small girl screaming up the stairs into the Spanish class room.

But Brittany wouldn't lean over and ask she had a better idea than that. She reasoned that if Santana didn't turn up, that it meant that she already knew those lessons. With that though, she scrunched up the piece of paper with her question on it. She aimed for the girl's desk squeezing her eyes up in front of her and letting her arm grace through the air and release her grasp allowing the paper to fly through the air and land perfectly on the desk. Brittany silvered back in her chair soaking up the glory from the imaginary people as if she had thrown the winning javelin at the Olympics. But she was given no reply.

Distracted Santana paid no attention to the nun that was teaching Religious Education her brain turned to memories of what her Abuela use to say 'Santana Maria Lopez you tell me what you are keeping locked up in your head because we all know how aggressive you get when you can't control those thoughts.' The problem was she had already acted on her thought that was why she was acting so paranoid, making her double guess everyone's words, meanings. It was driving her insane, the feeling of not being in control made her want to lash her fists into someone, anyone. She needed a distraction this piece of paper couldn't mean what her imagination was telling "What is the History of the Scissor Crises?" the blonde girl had tossed onto her table, she rubbed her fingers along her temple. The girl was a redneck, if the Fabray's where right she probably didn't even know what a lesbian was let alone the actions they performed in the bedroom. A shrill laugh broke her thoughts she looked up, Quinn was laughing and looking over at Santana. That was it.

Her blood coursed through her veins, she stood turning with a quick spin of raven colored hair. Ignoring the question of "Santana?" from the nun behind her, she advanced on Quinn. Sugar seated next to Quinn let out a gasp of air. Santana grabbed the tie attached to Quinn's neck. "Whatever you're doing Fabray I am on too you." With every word Santana's anger began to grow "DON'T YOU DARE FORGET WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH, DON'T YOU DARE FORGET WHAT I KNOW!" With the last word Santana let her hand let go of Quinn's tie. Quinn smiled up at Santana thinking that the girl was all words again; however Santana took the entire class by surprise slamming her fist into Quinn's face.

Priest Shuschster punishment was as bad as Rachel 123 picture folder on Facebook mourning the loss of her dead cat. With each photo a Broadway music number was dedicated to it. It was even more depressing that Santana had found the time over the summer to look through every single one. What she can sadly agree that Rachel had found the time to Photoshop a small gold star into the corner of every photo for as she said "Copy Right Reasons" like anyone would steal a photo of Rachel's dead cat.

"You clearly have issues with minimizing your expression of yourself, now we may have the perfect thing for you. Santana I am putting you on a new punishment The Buddy System 4." Strange enough Santana had tested out The Buddy System 1,2 and 3 all of them where ridiculous and similar to rooming her with Rachel, placing her in the Choir with choir obsessed Mercedes, being Quinn's roommate and even placing Sister Slyvester as her mentor. Santana was Schuester's guniepig. "-We actually have another troubled child." He searched the papers on his desk he read the name "A Miss Brittany Pierce. She has trouble expressing herself at all in fact, so you will be cleaning the church gardens during your weekends." He handed her a piece of paper with the time and where to meet the caretaker and Brittany. About to walk out the room, Schuester interrupts her again "Oh and Santana, None of the stuff you pulled the last time." Santana smiled but nodded walking out of his office.

Kitty was tapping her foot outside of the nurse's office "What do you want to do about her?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "What is she doing to that Brittany girl?" Kitty sniggered "She has lost her touch Q, she is going to force her into the grounds from swimming naked and get a few of the local boys and her to chase her with spades." Quinn stopped their walk down the hall. "How has she lost her touch Kitty? Do you think that it is funny that she nearly broke my nose?" Kitty looked back at the similar features of her cousin. "Here is what we are going to do." She resumed her walk  
along the corridor discussing the fate of Brittany and Santana Lopez.

The week went fast for Santana it was full of skipping classes cigarettes and smirks, the only troubling thing was the plague of blond hair she kept seeing. Blonde hair was taking over her life, Kitty, Quinn and now the appearance of the girl called Brittany. All these blonde haired girls seemed to bring with them was trouble. There was also the recurring dream she kept having of a female figure pressing down against her, warm lips against her own and the pant of their breathing in the dark. It was that dream she was having Saturday morning, until she was woke up by none other than Rachel Berry.

"Fuck off." Santana growled she rolled over trying to bury her face in the pillow, her body was covered in a layer of warm sweat and her underwear was moist with arousal she had experienced from the dream. The last thing she wanted was Rachel's brown eyes stearing at her as she was in a state of sexual frustration.

Rachel moved away from Santana picking up a book of sheet music that was lying on her already neatly made bed. "I suggest you get dressed, if I have been alerted, correctly. You have a detention of a physical nature to carry out." Rachel spoke directing her voice towards the bundle of sheet that her roommate was under.

Santana wasn't sure if it was her lust filled dream that was clouding her thoughts but the end of the sentence that Rachel spoke sounded very sexual. She had dreams of female figures before, a shrub with boobs but none had made her body react as much as this one. Perhaps a work out in the form of gardening would help her with her building need for some realise. If that didn't work she could always call Trouty.

Santana had only closed her eyes for a moment but the next time she opened them her alarm was blinking 8:30, she had 30 minutes. Running around the room she frantically searched for her Gym Shirt which held the school logo across the front. As her inner panic grew inside her she let out a frustrated groan and kicked one of the metal posts that held the bed up, she jumped back at the pain that her sock covered foot was enduring. Unable to find her own shirt she headed across to Rachel the midget's side of the room, what was organized to perfection with little white labels and stars. Santana pulled open the draw labelled GYM, Rachel had two neatly folded shirts. Santana slipped one over her cold flesh while staggering out the door she shoved a white van's plimsoll on. Santana set off in a sprint towards the church only stopping when the oak doors of the church came into view, she glanced around the front before pushing the oak door open and walking through. Santana took in a deep breath letting the familiar smell of dampness take over her.  
"Come to confess?" A voice spoke from the right, Santana turned feeling the smile already on her lips. "Fuck no Mercedes." She winked back. Mercedes raised an eyebrow and let an "Uhm" of disapproval at the words that were spoken by her friend. She closed the set of music books that the small raven haired girl had seen Rachel with earlier that morning.

Mercedes Jones was head of the Sunday choir that performed ritually. Although Santana had originally interacted with the sassy black girl as a punishment by Father Schuester in his hopes that music would help her. Santana didn't really mind her as much as the rest of her peers, that worshiped god and frowned of those who so much as breathed out of line.  
"So what brings Satan to gods hang out?" Mercedes asked walking down the pews Santana laughed "Another one of Schuesters buddy ideas."  
Mercedes stopped and turned around "I am guessing it's the blonde that is lurking around Mary's chapel." Mercedes gestured to the door at the back of the church to the left of the alter. Santana hummed in approval and set off in the direction of the door, not wanting or needing to talk anymore.

Brittany was looking at the stone face of Mary this area of the church filled her with hope, a hope that her mother could hold her close as she did the day she played Mary in the nativity she could hold on to a happy memory of her Mothers smile, her father's peppermint embrace.

"My mother tells me that she was the one that gave us hope, a lord. To help us, the human race to find the right path. I don't see it, I mean I can hear it, but all I see is a whore and a liar." The rough voice said behind her, Brittany turned round and was met with cold brown eyes that were staring at the large statue behind her. She brought oxygen into her lungs and let it sliver out from between her clenched teeth. "Does it not remind you of everyone at this school?" Santana's brown eyes roamed over Brittany taking a step towards her while running her left hand's fingers along the smaller isle of pews. She cocked an eyebrow and stopped moving as she reached the center of the room staring at Brittany who was taking in the movements of the other girl. "Let me explain." Santana stated her voice filling the room. "Mary was deceptive, basically a lying-manipulative-bitch. Virgin my ass, she is basically the representative for what this whole school is. Forget St Catherine of Alexandria she was probably…" Santana picked up a book of hymns. "A lesbian." Brittany eyes widened she swallowed the saliva in her mouth that made and audible noise as it went down her throat. Santana had turned not noticing the change of demeanor in Brittany as she walked slowly back to the main area of the church. She reached the small wooden door and opened it "Come on Blondie, hell's waiting outside and the reaper too." Brittany followed Santana outside, her mind screaming at her Santana knew, knew her secret, but how?

A lot of people don't look up; when they walk down the street they only see their feet or what is straight ahead. You can tell a lot about a person by the area that their eyes linger. Do they take in the world on the surface? Who knows, but those that cast their eyes down are shy, wishing to be lost to other people's eyes.

Brittany trained her eyes on the figure in front of her. She took in the bold stare, even when the temperature change Santana's eyes stayed focused in front of her, even when dark orbs of liquid chocolate met that of the hollow brown eyes of the caretakers, she was not the first to flinch from eye contact. It was an act of confidence, a façade of power. It was the best Brittany had witnessed they were too hard to be confident, a hard cold center of suffering, with a doubt and what better way to act than to place yourself in façade of your opposite? What better protection method? Brittany's eyes are normally glued to her feet these days, too scared of noticing eyes of approaches that may guess, sometimes her irrational fear falls to her eyes. What if they landed on something she likes? Something she can't deny? That she will feel heat her own body with a pulsing desire that caused her to look away from Santana's face. Originally she had started her gaze to understand the reasons for the words she muttered in the church chapel but she was caught fascinated by the complexity of Santana's emotions. Santana was beautiful but there was more to her than that, it was hard to explain it. It was a feeling, a thought that burned in her mind she shuddered looking at her feet in awe. It was clear that although being terrified was mixed in with her emotions on Santana Lopez she knew that she was harmless.


	4. Chapter 4

It is rather clear to me that I have not been planning this as well as I should have. I am sorry. Parts are even chapter 3 are even confusing to me… :/ So I am editing my previous chapters, not to an extent that the plot changes, just the description and the flow become better (hopefully). Yet I will be continuing as I have ideas for this story. Just a little… Tad slower as I have no Beta, but I am searching!

* * *

Boarding School.

I want to disappear:  
  
Brittany let her eyes follow Quinn around their dorm room she held her pale lip between her teeth in thought. She wanted a girl who was smart or funny, someone she could talk to, that wasn't obsessed with the gymnastic team or how people perceived them. She didn't want Quinn as a friend she didn't want that bad girl Santana either. Although she knew that what she wanted wasn't right and came off a little hypocritical in areas, she just couldn't help but dream.

Quinn would have been a cheerleader if she went to McKinley Brittany was positive of it, however Santana was harder to place in Brittany's past settings. Santana was popular in way but a 'bad ass' as she referred to herself, so perhaps she would have been a Skank or at least friends with them. Since Brittany had been here she had realized that for a strict Catholic School, there was still allot of un-curricular activities; with that came an 'It' club to be in and that club was the Gymnastic team with the scary Nun Sylvester. She shuddered at the thought. Quinn, Sugar and Kitty were on the team and Quinn wouldn't let her forget it. Brittany had thought about joining, she really had but she decided against it too much sexual frustration would come from girls in tight leotards. There was also a hockey team, described as 'brutal' from most class mates she overheard. Then there was the academic clubs you would find at every High School like Mathlets. Don't forget the insane ones though like Choir, Celibacy and The Left Behind Club, that disguised themselves as perfectly religious that were most likely the opposite.

All these clubs seemed unappealing for one reason or another to Brittany, so instead she found herself sitting on her yellow sheets, watching Quinn focus on packing her kit for her Monday training. She hated Monday and Wednesday that the Gymnastic training was held during a lunch time. It wasn't the company she missed, since Sister Mary Edwards was told off for the detention she had given Santana and her. It was the fact that Quinn was the only one she sat with, without Quinn she was left with the gazes and the laughs. Today however Brittany held a small sense of hopefulness in her heart. She had decided to take advantage of the school pool and eat lunch within the comfort of the humid changing rooms. Her small idea was already in motion, Sunday night she had handed a note to Mrs Rose, a kind lady that attended the dinner servicing.

The note simply read:

_**May I have a packed lunch for tomorrow. **_  
_**(Cheese sandwich, if possible.)**_  
_**I need to swim.**_  
_**Thank you.**_

With a smile and a "Of course Brittany." From Brittany's favourite teacher at the school she was ready for Monday.

"Bye, Slut." Quinn said and slammed the door closed on her way out and breaking Brittany from her daydream with a small jump. Quinn had started insulting Brittany at any chance she got, it was probably to get a rise out of Brittany so she would scream back in fury. Brittany hadn't, yet, to use to the cruel words of her past to let it get to her.

Brittany picked up the brown bag containing her food for dinner that morning and placed it in the neon pink messenger bag she carried with her everywhere. Brittany enjoyed her first two classes of the day before lunch learning about states of America and the bonding of ions. Although she didn't understand most of the class's content, she enjoyed that she did not have to worry about the nun's asking her questions in these classes as they were to self-involved with their own shrill voices.

* * *

She danced her way across the lawn that separated the main building from the newer ones allocated for sports. She stopped at the double doors to watch a bird sore through the air and disappear into the distance. Brittany could feel the eerily quiet atmosphere begin to sink in, realizing she was alone she pushed open the double doors and hurried inside to the swimming changing rooms. These changing rooms led to the pool. The gym was also attached to the swimming pool building, however you had to go to the other side where an older building was that contained the sports hall that gymnastic team used.

The changing room was just one massive room with rows of benches and lockers, Brittany walked down the centre isle took out her school approved black swim suit and quickly changed, bundling her clothes into the locker and slamming it shut. "Zo alleen." She whispered to reassure herself that her voice was still working. She padded down the passage to the shower, after rinsing her body and letting the costume stick to her skin she dived into the 25 meter pool.

* * *

Quinn watched Brittany strong muscles coarse through the water as she swam another length. When Brittany reached the wall at the far end, she steadied herself against the walls cool tiles, panting from the satisfying swim. She relaxed giving herself time to gather her ragged breathing into a steady rhythm; she let her strong arms lift her out of the water onto the slimy tiles. A shiver rippled through her body as she stretched her long limbs, letting the remaining water roll its way down her body to a puddle on the floor. Brittany concentrated on the glittering nail vanish of her toe nails as she took slow and careful steps out of the pool area into the changing rooms. Quinn made sure the tall blonde was no longer using the pool, before pulling a dark irritating material over her facial features. Quinn had worked fast last night as soon as she had deciphered that Brittany had altered her usual actions, she ran manically, in a wild, reckless attempt to figure out why she had broken from such a routine. Quinn had spent her time texting a numerate people in the common room, even going to such a plummeting low length as to talk to the slimy-tank- of- lard about the contents of what the note Brittany had given her was about. Quinn smirked deviously under the material, bringing out her shinny cell phone from the hidden pocket in her pitch black hoody. She pressed send on a previously written text to Puck, as soon as the sent message appeared; she slid her cell back into its designated pocket. A few seconds later she felt the familiar vibration of her phone tickle her side, a q for her to lift a gloved hand above her head and slowly and dragged it down the length of the wall she was leaning on, pulling a red leaver for the fire alarm with the key movement.

* * *

Brittany had discarded the dripping wet swim costume and was rubbing her body with the soft caresses of the yellow and pink My Little Pony bath towel. A loud pitched wine dragged its way through the building. Brittany stopped freezing in place, a hand clutching the towel to her breasts, she looked at her clothes in the blue locker with want, before remembering the drill they had went through the previous week. Sister Slyvester words ringing louder than the alarm in her head, 'Life is more important than possession. Get out, before you burn to death as a sinner would.' Deciding to follow rules, as she always did, she walked slowly to the exit at the back of the building with the towel crossed around her body. A thought of regret passed her mind, perhaps she should have told some staff she was going to be swimming today.

The temperature change hit her body immediately even though it was a mild day her towel bared no fight against the cool breeze; it sprayed her wet hair around her broad shoulders. Brittany whimpered in defeat, casting her eyes around in wonder, a gathering of overgrown trees were ahead of her backing onto the edge of the school grounds. From the corner of her eyes she saw a flicker of dark movements she rotated her body around to take a better look.

A gloved hand swiped through the air towards Brittany's towel, she let out a screech in protest stumbling back as she raised her hands to protect the fabric that held her modesty. More masked figures came into view one, two, three, four, five, she counted five. Five cloaked bodies in the sinister dark material. Aware of her nearly naked body her heart was beating rapidly within her chest, she turned and begun jogging away from them panic and fear going into every corner of her mind. Looking up she realized she was running for trees, what would happen if they caught her? Her Gran's lectures on what people would do if she wore little clothing, came to the front of mind.

Brittany heart was beating fast within her chest attempting to flee her pursuers, without her body. The swarm of masculine structures gained on her through the long tangling strands of grass and the sinking dirt of the earth. Their faces all covered by black balaclavas only made the mystery of their faces more terrifying. Brittany foot sunk into a patch of dirt it clung to her foot causing her ankle twisting in an unnatural position. She fell forward to the ground her legs covered in a layer of the brown sludge. Distinctively male laughter grew louder as the foul shadow forms of people approached; salty tears trailed tracks down Brittany's face, she turned looking in speculation at them. One of the figures broke through the semi-circle that had collected around Brittany's body; they raised a hand and pulled off the wool from their face, shaking their blonde hair in a messy order. Brittany eyes widened in shock, at the familiar face in front of her vision, she blinked to make sure. "Going to speak then?" Quinn barked, letting a puff of air out of her mouth at the end of her question. A few of the other figures turned to Quinn awkwardly waiting for directions of what Quinn wanted them to do next. "Kick her...Till she tells you to stop." Quinn voice changed to a more nasally version as she got irritated at the silence of the other blonde. There was a small pause, a hesitation before the first kick was delivered into Brittany's back. Brittany cowered into the ground attempting to cover herself in a shield of protection, in the form of Mother Nature's soil; sorrow lodged its self in her throat. She howled as the dam of her eyes opened, cascading tears in a heavy flow down her reddening features, but still more feet joined in the kicks. Their gloomy colored clothes identical to her know present mood of a growing depression.

She said nothing.

They ran off after gaining a response of nothing more but tear ridden silence. She sobbed into the soil and dry wire of grass, her bones throbbed in areas with the pain developed by a boot, the cold had changed to a bitter chill covering her in an icy numb. The feeling that the air around her delivered began to drowning her, wrapping her in a comfort of never ending bliss, with the scent of the earth in her nose, she wished and hoped for nothing else but disappear into nature itself.

"Hey… Are you…Ok?" An unsure voice whispered.

Brittany blinked her eyes open; she had no awareness on how long she had lay in same position, on the damp dirt. Her eyes were met with the ground, it required turning and exposing all her glory to the person, in order to see them. A heavy material fell over her body concealing her in a warm bubble, it smelled of mint and the slight hint of sweat. Brittany turned pulling the coat round her, slowly vanquishing her previous numb state. She looked up to find yet more blonde hair, and a large inviting hand held out. Brittany pushed her palms against the soil that sunk slightly by her added weight.

Sam let out an awkward coughed, running his out stretched hand down the back of his neck, gaze set at the sky he turned around. In order for Brittany to be able to cover herself better with his letterman jacket and her towel. Brittany ignored Sam's existence, deciding just to walk away from Sam while his head was still turned the other way. The fear bubbling in her stomach only wanted the counsel of the only nice person at this school, she ran to the kitchens. Leaving Sam to shout a feeble "Wait, Are you okay?" At the back of her head, as he stood alone in the grass.

* * *

To Santana it wasn't that Brittany was different, intriguing or perking a curiosity. It wasn't even that she had been forced to spend the weekend with her, doing manual labor. It was just an addiction, it felt like the need she got to breathe in the intoxicating fumes of a cigarette. She couldn't help search out the blonde's waves of hair, the wide and deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. Her tolerance of people commenting on Brittany's weird behavior was running out and Santana had no idea why.  
So instead of what Sam had originally entered her dorm room for, she ended it, straight after his story of Brittany, she told him. She told him she had cheated with his best friend Puck, at first he wanted to try again, saying that they could work things out.

Sam was a nice boy impressionable but Santana didn't have any feelings for him, he got boring after a while. Sure he didn't complain anymore about her hip bones sticking into him or pushing her to have a burger on a Saturday. Perhaps that was it? She just wanted him to care about her enough not to ignore what she said, see past her destructive personality for him to see she needed someone.

Santana sat at her usual table, alone. She didn't like being followed by the stray cat Kitty all the time and her attempts to copy Santana's trademark vicious wit was now becoming annoying, even more so with Kitty's developed infatuation for Jake Puckerman. She grazed her fingers along the top of her hard back book's cover in affection; she took a satisfying sip, from her bottle of the room temperature water, as people rushed around her. Feeling a twinge at the back of her neck, she glanced up through her dark eyelashes seeing the blonde. Watching Brittany walk into the dining hall, with a lost look on her face and slight limp to her right leg. Santana couldn't help but pity the girl, as she looked around at people having breakfast for a spare table. After watching her settle alone with orange juice and toast, Santana rolled her eyes. She had originally had the idea to do a similar thing to Brittany, annoyed by her own emotions she stood up, striding out of the hall, not standing to watch the giggles of Quinn, Kitty and Sugar at Brittany expense.

Santana eventually made it to dinner, sitting on her table, she was content in the knowledge that no one dared to seat themselves on it unless they had gained permission. Pulling out the book she had nearly finished throughout the morning lessons, she opened to her marked page ready to get lost in the literature.

* * *

Brittany started to panic with her brown bag tucked in the grasp of her right hand and a bottle of pure orange juice in her left. She faced the square tables that were all packed full of faces, that hated her. She glanced around the room again, before they landed on a brunet that was sitting alone. Santana, Brittany thought weighing her chance of if the girl would attack her or not. Gathering the information she held on Santana, she was a bit of an outcast, in a different way than Brittany. Santana being fascinated by all or feared, left her excluded from groups. Brittany hooked on to her last inch of confidence and walked over, seating herself down on the chair across from Santana in the same motion. Before Brittany placed her bag down onto the table surface, a perfectly shaped eyebrow was raised at her over the book held in two caramel hands. Brittany tore a piece of paper from the bag and grabbed a pen that was in her grey blazer; scribbling down her question she slid it half way across the table to the other girl. Santana lifted it and examined it with brown orbs. "Yes Blondie, you can sit there." Santana stated before continuing her reading. Brittany's curiosity turned to the book in Santana's hands, she tried to read the text across the cover but couldn't from the angle "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Santana hummed and placed it down on the table. Brittany dug in the brown paper bag and brought out a cheese sandwich she bit into half and looked up at curious brown eyes of Santana. She placed it back down churning and swallowing the cheese and bread, before plunging her hand in to the bag again, offering the other half to Santana. Santana hair shook slightly as she declined the sandwich, Brittany looked at the area around the blonde there was only a bottle of water. They sat in silence as Brittany consumed the rest of her food and Santana consumed the rest of the magic of Wonderland.

Santana leaped up from her seat as the bell sounded from the loud speakers, signalling the end of lunch. Brittany skipped to catch up to Santana noticing she was heading towards the hall's exit, she followed Santana, unsure if the brunet was oblivious to her pursuit or not. Santana walked down the corridor to the stairs that would lead to Brittany's next lesson, History. Instead of taking the stairs, Santana continued to walk along the corridor past other student, which parted for her, some flinching, some looking the other way and some were blatantly staring at her beauty.

Brittany stopped, watching Santana's plump and perfect rounded bottom, sway away. She had a choice follow the brunet or go to a History class she did not understand.

* * *

Zo alleen. = So alone.


End file.
